L'amour révélé
by Mitsuko Hatake
Summary: L'équipe 7 part en mission...Beaucoup de choses vont être révélé. C'est ma première fic donc elle n'est pas très réussite...Gomen! Les persos sont un peu voir beaucoup OOC... .soupir.
1. Chapter 1

Les pensées sont en italique.

**L'amour révélé**

L'équipe 7 était dans la forêt à la recherche... d'un petit écureuil qui aurait saccagé le potager de l'Hokage.

Naruto: Et c'est sensé être une mission de rang B!!!!

Et oui, notre petit blondinet était en colère contre Tsunade.

Sakura: Calme-toi Naruto!! Plus vite, on l'aura retrouvé, plus vite tu te plaindras à Tsunade-sama!!!

Kakashi: Sakura a raison, Naruto.

Naruto: Ouais bon... On le retrouve ou pas ce maudit écureuil!!

Sasuke:Baka...

Sakura et Kakashi sourirent. Depuis que ces deux était revenus, l'ancienne équipe 7 était réuni. Même s'ils le cachaient, le ninja copieur était persuadé que Sasuke et Naruto s'aimaient. Et lui? De qui était-il éperdument amoureux? Et bien, notre ninja aux cheveux argentés craquait pour...Sakura. Vous allez vous demander depuis combien de temps. Je vais vous le dire, Kakashi aimait Sakura depuis maintenant 2 ans. Mais, il se trouvait vieux et il avait peur de sa réaction s'il lui disait. A ce moment la, il se demandait si Sakura aimait quelqu'un...

Et bien, allons la voir. Elle n'était plus amoureuse de Sasuke car elle avait compris qu'il aimait Naruto. Et maintenant depuis longtemps, elle aimait...leur ancien sensei, Kakashi. Même s'ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, elle le savait, c'était un amour à sens unique, un amour impossible...Et puis, c'était leur sensei, enfin leur ex-sensei. Elle avait peur de sa réaction et qu'il lui dise qu'elle avait perdu la tête.

Les amis de l'équipe 7 aussi avait remarqué le rapprochement entre Sakura et Kakashi. Et ils étaient persuadés qu'ils s'aimaient, alors ils étaient partis voir l'Hokage et lui avaient dit. L'Hokage décida alors d'envoyé l'équipe 7 en mission. Cette mission consistait à retrouver un écureuil qui aurait saccagé son potager. Bien sur, aucun écureuil n'avait saccagé le potager de l'Hokage.

Retournons voir l'équipe7. C'est dans leur pensée que ceux-ci cherchait l'écureuil. A vrai dire, ils ne cherchaient pas vraiment. A la tombés de la nuit, l'équipe s'arrêta.

Kakashi: Bon, il y a une ville non loin d'ici, on pourrait aller trouver un hôtel et reprendre les recherches demain.

Sakura: D'accord!

Naruto:Mouais...

Sasuke:...

Ils prirent le chemin de la ville. 10 minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans la ville et entrèrent dans l'hôtel le plus proche.

Kakashi: Des chambres s'il vous plait.

Dame: Il ne reste plus que 2 chambres, lits doubles.

Un silence prit place à cet instant.

Kakashi: Bon, on les prend.

Dame: Bien, voici les cléstend les clés à Kakashi Bonne nuit!

Kakashi: Sasuke, Naruto, vous dormirez ensembles et... regarde Sakura Nous ensembles.

Suite à ces paroles, ils rougirent et un grand silence s'installa.

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura: Bien!

Kakashi:Bon...on y va...

Ils montèrent à l'étage puis se séparèrent.

Sakura: Je... je vais prendre une douche!

Puis elle partit précipitamment dans la salle de bain.

Kakashi: ok...

Sasuke/Naruto

Naruto: Bonne nuit!!

Il s'installa dans le coté gauche du lit puis fit semblant de dormir.

Sasuke: Baka, je sais que tu ne dors pas.

Naruto ronfla plus fort.

Sasuke: ...ARRETE DE FAIRE SEMBLANT DE DORMIR TRIPLE BAKA!!!

Naruto se leva en sursaut.

Naruto: mmh quoi?

Sasuke: Pourquoi, tu fais semblant de dormir?

Naruto:...

Sasuke:Répond!

Naruto: Ouais ça va !! Je faisais semblant de dormir parce que... _J'ai du mal à me retenir!!_

Sasuke: Parce que?

Naruto: Si je te le dis, tu ne te moqueras pas hein?

Sasuke: Ok... _Je n'ai pas envie de me moquer de toi!!_

Naruto:Ben parce que...j'ai du mal à me retenir...

Sasuke?

Naruto:A chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai envie de...t'embrasser...

Sasuke ne dit rien car il était étonné par les paroles de Naruto.

Sasuke: M'em... m'embrasser?

Naruto: Je... je t'aime Sasuke!!_ Voila, je l'ai dit..._

Sasuke:Naruto...

Naruto: Quoi?

Sasukesoudain rouge: Je... je t'aime aussi...

Naruto: Quoi? C'est vrai?

Sasuke: Oui Baka!!

Naruto sourit puis approcha son visage. Sasuke fit de même puis leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Puis se fut leurs langues. En bref, ils s'embrassaient.

Sakura/Kakashi

Sakura était sorti de la douche en serviette car elle avait oublié son pyjama dans son sac. A cette vue, Kakashi rougit mais continua à la regarder.

Sakura: Kakashi?

Kakashi:...toujours dans ses délires

Sakura: KAKASHI!!!

Kakashi: Hein? Quoi?

Sakura:Tu vas bien?

Kakashi:Oui pourquoi?

Sakura:Tu rougis.

Kakashi:Ah...

Sakura : Bon euh... je vais m'habiller...

Elle rentra à nouveau dans la salle de bain. Kakashi se remit les idées en place puis commença à se changer. Sakura sortit à ce moment la. Elle rougit puis claqua la porte de la salle de bain.

Sakura:_Je ne l'imaginais pas aussi musclé!! J'aimerais bien le toucher et ...Non stop!! Tu vas trop loin la!!! Bon tu vas sortir tranquillement et tu ne t'imagine pas n'importe quoi!!_

Sur ses pensées, elle sortit de la salle de bain. Heureusement(ou malheureusement) Kakashi avait fini de se changer et il était allongés sur le coté gauche du lit.

Sakura alla de l'autre coté puis murmura:

Sakura:Bonne nuit Kakashi...

Kakashi:Bonne nuit Sakura

Puis les deux ninjas s'endormirent.

Le lendemain

Voyons voir le tableau...

Sakura/Kakashi

Kakashi enlaçaient Sakura et celle-ci avait la tête poser contre le torse du ninja copieur. Sakura se réveilla la première. Elle trouva que son oreiller avait une odeur familière qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Puis elle sentit aussi des bras l'entourer. Elle leva sa tête pour voir celle de son ancien sensei qui dormait paisiblement. La fleur de cerisier rougit quand elle comprit qu'elle dormait sur **son** torse et qu'**il** l'enlaçait. Kakashi se réveilla puis s'excusa au près de Sakura.

Kakashi: Désolé.

Sakura: Pourquoi?

Kakashi?

Sakura: Pourquoi tu es désolé?

Kakashi:De t'avoir enlacer...

Sakurarouge: Mais j'ai bien aimé...

Kakashi:Euh...

Sakura:Il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

Kakashi:Moi aussi...

Sakura: Ok commence!

Kakashirouge: Je... euh... voila... euh... je...

Sakura éclata de rire.

Sakura: Tu?

Kakashiinspire un bon coup: Je t'aime!

Sakura rougit en entendant les paroles que le ninja venait de prononcés.

Sakura: Kakashi?

Kakashi?

Sakura:Moi aussi...

Kakashi: Toi aussi... tu?

Sakura:Oui, moi aussi je t'aime...

Kakashi resta surprit quelques secondes puis il se décida à approcher son visage. La fleur de cerisier approcha aussi le sien puis ils s'embrassèrent d'abord timidement puis passionnément. Ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. En bas, ils trouvèrent Naruto et Sasuke qui s'embrassaient. Ils se saluèrent puis prirent leur petit déjeuner. L'équipe reçue ensuite une lettre de Tsunade leur révélant la raison de cette mission. Ils sourirent puis rentrèrent à Konoha, main dans la main...

**Fin!**

**Kikou!! **

**Voila ma première fic!! Dites-moi si vous avait aimez ou pas!! **


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

???: MAMANNNNNN!!!

Une jeune fille courrait dans une maison à la recherche de sa mère.

Sakura:Je suis dans la cuisine, Mitsuki!!

La petite fille prit le chemin de la cuisine pour rejoindre sa mère.

Mitsuki:Maman, c'est quand que papa revient?

Sakurasourit:Il ne devrait pas tarder...

A ce moment la, la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma.

Mitsuki:MAMANNN!!! PAPA EST RENTRER!!!

Sakura sourit. Depuis 5 ans, elle était mariée à Kakashi. Ces deux-la vivait avec leur fille, Mitsuki, qui avait 4 ans. Elle avait hérité les cheveux roses de Sakura et les yeux de Kakashi. Elle était très adorable et elle ne s'énervait pas très souvent. Elle adorait lire, aider ses amis et sa famille mais Mitsuki adorait aussi apprendre des techniques ninja. Pour son âge, elle était très forte mais quand on sait qui sont ses parents, il n'y a rien d'étonnant.

Mitsuki sauta dans les bras de son père.

Mitsuki:Papa!! Tu m'a beaucoup manqués!!

Kakashisourit:A moi aussi, tu m'a manqué ma puce.

Mitsuki:Papa...Je sait pas pourquoi...maman a souvent mal au ventre...

Kakashiinquiet:Ah bon?

Mitsuki: Oui...

Kakashi:Tu veux bien aller joué? Je vais parler à ta mère...

Mitsuki:D'accord!

Mitsuki partit dans sa chambre et Kakashi partit voir sa fleur de cerisier.

Kakashi:Mitsuki m'a dit que tu avais mal au ventre...

Sakurasourit:Je lui avait dit de garder sa pour elle mais bon...

Kakashi:Qu'es-ce qui se passe?

Sakura:Je te le dirais après le dîner, à toi et à Mitsuki.

Kakashi:Ok...On mange quoi?

Sakura éclata de rire.

Sakura: Des râmens.

Kakashi:Super! Je vais aller joué avec Mitsuki.

Sakural'embrassant:D'accord!

Kakashi partit et Sakura continua sa tâche. Soudain, elle s'arrêta et prit le téléphone.

Sasuke:Allô?

Sakura:Sasuke? C'est Sakura!

Sasuke:Salut Sakura! Ca va?

Sakura: Très bien et toi?

Sasuke: Ca va.

Sakura:Es-ce que tu pourrait venir avec Naruto ?

Sasuke:D'accord!

Sakura:Dis lui bien qu'on mange des râmens...

On entendit un "ouais c'est génial!!".

Sasuke:Je crois qu'il la bien entendu...

Sakurasourit:Oui, bon à tout à l'heure!

Sasuke:Ouais bye!

Ils raccrochèrent. Puis Sakura retourna préparer des râmens.

Sakura: Kakashi, Naruto et Sasuke vont venir manger avec nous!!

Kakashia l'étage:Ok!!

Mitsuki:Ouais super!!!!

Les invités arrivèrent puis ils passèrent à table.

Kakashi: Sa vous dirait de rester dormir ici?

Naruto:Ouais!!

Sasuke: Si sa vous dérange pas...

Sakura: Pas du tout!! Et puis je pourrait annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde!!

Sasuke, Naruto et Mitsuki: Quelle nouvelle?

Sakura:Vous verrez!

Ils finirent de manger tout en discutant et en rigolant. Ensuite, ils aidèrent Sakura a débarrassé puis Sakura leur demanda d'aller dans le salon.

Sakura:Voila...hum...euh... je suis enceinte.

Kakashi:Mais c'est génial!!

Sakura:

Sasuke et Naruto:Content pour toi Sakura!!

Mitsuki:Sa veut dire que j'aurait soit un ptit frère, soit une ptite soeur?

Sakura:Exact!

Mitsuki:Ouais!!!!

La soirée se termina dans la bonne humeur. Puis ils décidèrent d'aller dormir. L'avenir leur réservera beaucoup de bonheur...

Cet fois, c'est vraiment fini Je sais c'est court mais je vais essayer de faire une fic plus longue...quand j'aurais de l'inspiration!!


End file.
